Sombres pensées
by Myushi
Summary: Un ennui qui conduit à une révélation bien étrange. Shigure partit pour embêter Hatori fut bien surrpis qu'au lieu de cela, une révélation vint à lui...


**Titre :** Sombres pensées  
**Auteur :** Myushi  
**Série :** Fruit Basket  
**Personnages :** Hatori x Shigure  
**Genre :** Romance. Shonen Aï.  
**Disclamer :** Un défi sur un mot. Une relation qui me pousse à dire que les persos de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas TT. Bon, je rajoute que cette fic est un clin d'œil à une personne.  
_Pensée_

**Sombres pensées  
****Oneshot**

_Tic-tac, Tic-tac ! Debout, il est l'heure de te lever !  
Tic-tac, Tic-tac ! Debout, il est l'heure d'affronter ta journée !  
L'oiseau chante, l'oiseau rit !  
Chassant obscurité et esprit !  
Tic-tac, tic-tac ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure de décision !  
Tic-tac, Tic-tac ! Aujourd'hui, c'est une autre malédiction !  
Le chant cesse, la réalité surprend.  
Un levé étrange, inspiré par le néant.  
_  
- Hm… Nan ! Trop sombre. Il ressemble à Hatori-chan. Mais pas à moi ! Rahhh ! »

Le brun se redressa et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, songeant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à écrire une nouvelle romance. Non, vraiment pas. Il faut dire que depuis que Kyo et Yuki, accompagné de Tohru, étaient partis en voyage scolaire, la maison était d'un calme déprimant. Plus de bagarre à bout de champs. De quiproquos hilarants. Rien que le facteur, les oiseaux et une éditrice qui par trois fois avait faillit se donner la mort. En clair, Shigure s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, regrettant justement un rat déserteur de domicile. C'est que notre écrivain manipulateur et tireur de ficelles commençait réellement une déprime. D'ailleurs, les premiers signes commençaient à se dévoiler. Les coups de fil anonyme à Hatori ou à Ayame. La monticule de déchets dans la cuisine. Les plats à emporter… Ah non, tout ça était normal. Bien que normalement, il y avait un petit rat qui participait à certaine tâche. Comme la montagne de déchets, ou l'accumulation de plats à emporter… Bon, en fait, pas de déprime. Dommage, ç'aurait été une première. Mais de l'ennui, c'était certain. C'est pour cela que pour la neuvième fois de la journée, il prit son combiné téléphonique et appela son 'dragounet d'amour'… Hm… Désolé, le médecin des Soma je voulais dire…

Le dit drag… euh médecin, pour la neuvième fois, sachant parfaitement qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Vive l'affichage du numéro. Décrocha et écouta le délire d'ennui de son ami, qu'il allait vraiment finir par haïr et bannir, s'il lui redisait une stupidité du genre : « Sensei ! Venez vite ! Shigure-sempaï a perdu son bras gauche ! Il ne peut plus écrire. ». D'ailleurs, il avait déjà la veine pulsante sur la tempe droite, alors qu'il rédigeait un rapport sur sa dernière observation de santé d'Akito. On pouvait, à présent, aussi voir le combiné posé sur le bureau, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de cas. Lui, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Alors, si on pouvait arrêter de le choisir pour cible pour des blagues puérile et en rien logique, ça l'arrangerait. Mais, connaissant trop bien l'autre gigolo au bout du fil, il n'espérait pas un tel miracle. C'est pour cela, qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il attrapa avec nonchalance le combiné, remettant en place ses lunettes sur son nez, et coupa court au délirium euphorique du brun.

- Je viens ce soir ! Plus de coup de fil ! Plus d'histoire digne de tes romans ! Y'en a qui bosse ! » Grogna t'il avant de raccrocher sans de réponse de Shigure, sachant que trop bien ce qu'il allait rétorquer.  
- Vraiment ? Voilà une… Hatori ? … » Il secoua le combiné, écouta, mais pas de bruit. « Bah ça alors ! on a été coupé. Faut que je le rappelle. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il voulait pour manger. » Fit-il faussement navré de devoir à nouveau appeler le médecin.

Ce fut donc avec cette petit mimique qu'il s'apprêta à… ah bah non ! En fait il ne le fit pas. Une autre idée lui était venue. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose pour quiconque connaissant Shigure. Le brun, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, de la visite, entreprit de tout nettoyer et ranger. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui, il rangeait et nettoyait. Fallait bien, il n'avait pas Tohru-kun sous la main pour le faire. La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il trouve un substitue pour la remplacer. Un Ayame habillé en soubrette ? Idée à travailler. Enfin bon, le moment n'était pas à Ayame, mais à la maison. Donc, il la nettoya, nettoya et…

- Oh ! J'avais oublié que Tohru-kun avait fait des petits plats pour se faire pardonner de son absence ! »

Un sourire resplendissant se dessina alors son visage. Une idée venait de passer par sa jolie petite tête brune et ça, ce n'était pas bon non plus. Bien que… pour le moment, il restait sage et faisait comme tout célibataire normal chez lui. Il s'occupait de son domicile. Si bien qu'au bout de deux heures et vingt-quatre minutes exactement, la maison avait enfin des allures de maison et non décharge publique. Plutôt satisfait de son travail, il mit les petit plat dans les grands pour faire une repas digne… Bah de Tohru. Vous ne pensez vraiment pas qu'il allait se mettre aux fourneaux, alors qu'il avait eut quelqu'un pour lui faire un sublime repas? Et dire qu'il avait mangé des plats à emporter pendant cinq longues journées. Quelle tête en l'air quand même. Faut dire que le premier soir il était sorti pour dire bonjour à Akito et… bah pour ne pas changer faire des paris extravaguant sur des choses qui allaient se produire ou pas. Deux joueurs et manipulateurs ensemble. Quand à savoir qui des deux manipulait l'autre, là… il n'y avait pas de réponse. Enfin bref, avec tout ça, il en avait oublié les plats de Tohru.

Mais à présent, il en était ravi. Il en connaissait un qui allait être surpris. Quoi que soupçonneux. Dans les deux cas, le chien sentait qu'il allait s'amuser. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Cette maison était faite pour être peuplée. Le silence n'allait vraiment pas à l'écrivain. Terminant de tout préparer, il retourna ensuite à son bureau pour se remettre au travail, étant étrangement d'un coup plein d'idées.

**------**

Hatori travaillait toujours à son bureau, songeant qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, n'ayant pas de rendez-vous important. Non, il n'avait pas oublié Shigure. Il serait dur de l'oublier. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas important. C'était simplement un moyen de passer le reste de la journée sans coup de fil comique mettant en scène… bah pas grand chose si ce n'est des mensonges grossiers. Parfois il se demandait si Shigure le pensait idiot. Mais savait que non. C'était simplement un moyen de le faire venir sans le demander ouvertement. Et il avait raison. Car Hatori ne serait jamais venu intentionnellement, sachant quelle scène l'attendait dès qu'il sera dans les lieux. Fort heureusement, Ayame n'était pas de la partie. Car là, il aurait été bon pour une migraine carabiné. Enfin bon, il avait un dîné qu'il ne pouvait pas contourner. Bien que si Akito tombait malade, il avait une excuse de rêve pour ne pas venir. Non pas qu'il souhaitait voir le chef de la famille Soma malade… bien que… Presque tout de même !

La journée passa à une vitesse déprimante. Le dragon qui d'habitude s'apercevait de la progression du cadran, n'avait rien venir. D'ailleurs, il faillit manquer le 'rendez-vous' s'il n'avait pas relevé les yeux pour s'apercevoir de l'heure. Cependant, étant homme d'honneur, il ne chercha pas une excuse pour continuer son travail. Il ferma son dossier, rangea son bureau, et simplement, se rendit dans sa salle de bain, pour se refaire une toilette et se changer. Bien que ce ne soit pas essentiel. Mais, il préférait. Une tenue plus à l'aise, mais restant très neutre. Un costume moins officiel tout de même. Une fois prêt, il sortit de chez lui, puis la résidence Soma pour aller rejoindre la maison de Shigure. Non pas qu'il était ravi de cela, mais bon, une parole donnée reste une parole. Et Shigure n'était pas la peste, juste un peu trop bruyant et joueur à son goût.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il fit un petit crochet par une pâtisserie traditionnelle, et en acheta quelques spécialités. Il s'était dit que cela allait le calmer un peu. Bien qu'il en doutait pas mal. Enfin bon, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et comme Hatori voulait pas la paix, il tentait la séduction par les friandises. Ce fut quand il arriva presque chez l'écrivain qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas Shigure le fana de sucrerie en tout genre, mais Ayame. Même si le brun appréciait les gourmandises. Cependant, pas assez pour que ça serve de catalyseur d'énergie. Dépité par sa fatigue qui l'avait mené à cette erreur pas encore tragique, il pénétra chez son 'ami', retira ses chaussures, et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du chien pour le fixer avec une froideur bien égale à lui-même.

**------**

L'écrivain n'avait jamais écrit autant en une seule après midi. Pourtant, il était épuisé par son ménage éclair de la maisonnée. Il faut dire qu'avoir quelqu'un dans la maison allait lui donner de l'action. Ca le mettait donc de bonne humeur. D'où cet entrain à écrire. Une certaine éditrice allait être ravie. Bien que torturée avant de le savoir. Shigure écrivait donc avec entraine. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Hatori entrer. Son instinct canin sur le coup était resté muet. A quoi sert une malédiction si elle ne se montrait pas quand on en avait besoin. Vraiment ! C'est tout du moins ce que se dit le brun quand il capta la présence de son ami. Il lui fit dès lors face avec une rapidité bien digne de lui. Et avec le grand sourire, il le regarda des pieds à la tête, avant de le pousser en dehors du bureau. Personne n'avait le droit de venir ici. C'était la règle de la maison. Enfin à une ou deux exceptions prêt.

- Hatori sort de ce bureau tout de suite ! » Annonça t'il pas sérieux du tout. « Sinon, tu vas avoir la punition du siècle ! »

Il agitait un doigt qui devait signifier une réprimande, alors que le poussé sentait comme un agacement le parcourir, se retrouvant dans la salon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. Il grogna, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas du se donner la peine de venir, sachant irrémédiablement comment cette scène allait se terminer. Mais à présent qu'il était là, il n'allait pas fuir. C'était mal le connaître. C'est pour cela qu'il fit face à cette boule d'énergie qui n'était pourtant pas un certain argenté, pour l'affronter. Après tout que risquait-il à part une grosse migraine ? Pas grand chose. Du moins l'espérait-il !

- Bon, maintenant que je suis là, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse tant que ça, pour m'appeler pour rien dire neuf fois en moins des quatre heures ? » Demanda t'il avec franchise et direct.  
- Me tracasse ? mais rien du tout ! Il y a quoi de mal que de vouloir dîner avec son cousin et meilleur ami ? Tu me blesses Hatori… » Termina t'il avec une mimique plus que théâtrale.  
- Shigure… » Grogna t'il nullement touché par cette mimique boudeuse. « Franchement ! Tu pourrais grandir un peu. »

Le dragon savait pertinemment que Shigure ne disait pas toute la vérité. Si tant est qu'il avait dit la vérité. Bien qu'il pouvait accepter que l'écrivain veuille dîner avec lui. Mais il n'était pas persuadé de cela. Enfin bon, continuer sur cette voie ne mènerait à rien. Il allait donc suivre le plan de Shigure, et voir ce qui arriverait. Bien déterminé à ne pas se faire avoir par les jeux de scène de son cher cousin. Franchement, il avait passé l'âge de jouer les gardiens de deux adolescents en mal d'action. A cette pensée, il s'installa sur le canapé, et fixa avec la même neutralité que d'habitude son hôte. Hôte qui semblait parcouru d'un enthousiasme un peu trop exagéré pour être honnête. Le médecin songea que la soirée allait être longue. Trop longue…

- Non ! Non ! Pas ici mais la terrasse. Manger à l'air libre est bien meilleur pour la santé. Tu devrais le savoir en tant que médecin ! » S'agita le brun alors qu'il venait de saisir le pauvre Hatori par le bras.  
- Oï ! » Grogna le tiré qui savait que cette soirée allait être longue avant de se retrouver sur cette dite terrasse. « Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant que je ne m'assieds ? »  
- Non ! Je ne tenais pas à manquer l'expression que ton visage dessine actuellement. »

Le dragon préféra ne pas relever, ne tenant pas faire de meurtre. Cependant, l'idée de lui effacer ses souvenir et l'enfermer dans un centre psychiatrique, avec un personnel uniquement masculin, histoire de garder secret la malédiction, lui vint à l'esprit. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta de s'asseoir là où lui disait, fixant son cousin avant de finalement se plonger dans la vue qu'on offrait à son regard. C'était ça ou bien faire un meurtre.

- Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens tout de suite ! » Il avait bien appuyé sur le 'e' de suite avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Hatori en profita pour se détendre un peu. Non pas qu'il était tendu. En fait, si, il était tendu. Même beaucoup. Mais vous le seriez si vous aviez Akito comme patient, sans compter les Soma et surtout les autres maudits. Enfin surtout deux des maudits et pas des moindres. Enfin bon, il se plongea dans la vue laissant Shigure à son plan aussi diabolique ou pas, qu'il soit. Shigure qui était revenu dans sa cuisine et s'affairait à faire réchauffer avec un grand sérieux les plats de Tohru. On pouvait entendre, de temps à autres, des rires murmurés, mais rien de plus. Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du chien. Il comptait se faire passer pour l'auteur de ce plat, avant de hurler avec triomphe qu'il a eut Hatori en rétablissant la réalité. Car il était inconcevable de s'approprier les chef-d'œuvres de sa chère Tohru-kun…

Les plats furent prêts en moins de dix minutes. Il disposa tout sur trois plateaux et les emmena un par un sur la terrasse, sans dire un seul mot. Imaginez le miracle. Il mit ensuite le couvert et en dernier, apporta le sake et les verres pour. Et ravi de son travail, il s'autorisa à prendre place à côté de son invité 'obligé' et regarda dans la direction de ce dernier, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien fixer de la sorte. Mais il ne vit rien si ce n'était du vide. Contrariant comme personne, il se mit à genoux et imposa sa tête au regard de Hatori, histoire de le faire revenir sur la terre ferme.

- Youhou ! Il est encore tôt pour dormir ! »

Le brun rêveur grogna mais se retrouva avec un verre de sake dans la main, sake qui venait d'être servit à l'instant même pour éviter tout retour de flamme. Le calumet de la paix, sans fumée et calumet… Le médecin soupira et décida de laisser courir valait ça mieux qu'un débat d'une heure qui de toute façon se terminerait sur un point partout, chacun ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Mieux valait aller directement à la fin. Appréciant ainsi le silence et Shigure sa victoire. Il porta alors son verre à ses lèvres et but sans rien attendre le liquide qu'il contenait. Il en avait quelque peu besoin. Cependant, il regardait Shigure avec une certaine interrogation. Il faut dire que le sourie que ce dernier affichait n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Quel mauvais coup avait-il encore mijoté dans sa caboche d'écrivain. Il n'eut guère le temps de répondre, puisqu'on lui donna une assiette et des consignes. Hatori rogna mais resta inquiet. Shigure décidemment avait quelque chose en tête… Hormis ce qui le tracassait !

- Allez ! Goûte moi ça ! Je suis certain que tu vas apprécier. J'ai mit tout mon cœur pour faire ça ! »  
- Ce qui signifie qu'il doit avoir une tonne d'épices. Une mauvaise blague je présume ? Ce qui expliquerait ton sourire un peu trop voyant pour être honnête. » Coupa Hatori certain d'une mauvaise blague du chien.  
- Je suis vexé que tu penses que je puisse ne serait-ce un seul instant penser à faire une telle chose ! » Annonça t'il blessé dans un sens. Bah oui, il n'allait pas abîmer un bon plat de Tohru pour un simple jeu. Bon, c'est surtout qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais promis, la prochaine fois il allait se rattraper.  
- Et moi méfiant te connaissant que trop bien ! »

Shigure voulant que son plan fonctionne attrapa la fourchette du médecin, et plongea dans l'assiette de ce dernier pour en prendre une bouchée qu'il enfourna sans aucune forme de procès. Il l'avala et se tourna vers Hatori, gonfla les joues comme un gamin vexé, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait cette scène vraiment des plus comique. Il savait que ce repas allait mettre de l'ambiance dans sa maisonnée.

- Tu vois, pas d'épice ! Rien qu'un bon plat. Mais si tu n'en veux pas… » Dit-il en reprenant l'assiette des mains du médecin.  
- C'est bon ! » Soupira le brun en songeant qu'il y a des jours comme ça, où il ferait bien de brancher son répondeur.

A cette pensée, il reprit assiette et fourchette et commença à manger. Il fut étonné de trouver le dîné vraiment bon. Hm… il ne se souvenait que Shigure était si bon cuisinier que cela. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Au contraire. Au moins, il n'était pas venu pour rien. C'est bien pour cela qu'il mangea avec un appétit certain le plat servit, avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle prise de parole de son hôte. Evidemment, ç'aurait trop beau pour être vrai que de faire un repas dans le silence. Surtout connaissant Shigure.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu monsieur le rabat-joie ? Tu le trouves comment mon repas ? Bon hein ? » Il bomba le torse avant de se mettre accroupi devant Hatori, grand sourire aux lèvres. « Tu sais, j'y ai mit tout mon savoir, sélectionnant chaque ingrédients avec amour. Je les ai fait mijoter. Tout ça parce que je savais que tu venais. Et toi, en échange. Tu te montres grossier et tu critiques sans même avoir goûté. Tu mériterais que je te fasse faire toute la vaisselle pour la peine. »

Il était bon comédien n'est-ce pas ? Shigure était vraiment fier de sa petite prestation. Surtout si on considérait la vue qu'il avait sur le visage de Hatori. Ce dernier avait comme un semblant de veine pulsante sur la tempe gauche, et en même un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Il semblait ennuyé d'avoir douté de lui, mais en même agacé par le dindon devant lui. En clair, voir ça valait vraiment le détour. D'ailleurs, Shigure se rapprocha et 'poka' le brun avec une malice loin d'être dissimulée, s'amusant vraiment de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Y'a pas à dire, les soir d'ennuis Hatori était un divertissement sans limite.

- Oh ! On s'en veut d'avoir douter de son cher et tendre cousin. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Le cousin t'en veut pas voyons. Il te donnera juste un gage. »

Il termina cela par un grand sourire et s'éloigna par sécurité ne voulant pas trop pousser les limites. Déjà que là… Il s'installa donc en tailleur et commença son propre dîné, laissant Hatori est sa colère en tête à tête. Et enfin le silence s'installa. Mais voilà, le médecin ne pouvait pas en profiter, maugréant intérieurement de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Cependant, Shigure n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis. Le dragon comptait bien se venger. Et il le ferait. A sa façon. Il était peut-être le plus calme et le plus sérieux des trois aîné des maudits, mais il n'en restait pas quelqu'un capable de coup diabolique. Il avait de quoi faire vu le nombre de bêtise d'Ayame qu'il avait du couvrir ou réparer. Shigure allait regretter. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour ou l'autre… Qu'il vienne pour son rappelle de vaccin. Il avait une aiguille spécialement réservée pour lui. Bien grande, bien grosse… Comme on dit, la vengeance, même si ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé, est un plat que se mange froid !

- Hm… terminé ? »

Il se releva et fixa le brun avec sa froideur habituelle. Il n'allait pas rester pour continuer de servir comme divertissement à un chien qui visiblement s'ennuyait sans ses locataires de fortunes. Sincèrement, il avait autre chose à faire que de servir de bouc émissaire à écrivain. Aussi proche qu'il soit. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à la réaction du dit écrivain qui se planta devant lui, grand sourire aux lèvres, avec une boite de pâtisseries qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir apportée. Tient, il l'avait oublié celle-là. Il la fixa, puis fixa Shigure, puis à nouveau la boite à gourmandises. Au final, il les contourna tous les deux, bien décidé à rentrer. Mais là encore on l'en empêcha, et ce, en l'attrapant par le bras et le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouva face à face à son hôte, ne pouvant couper court à la prise de parole qui allait se passer devant son regard.

- Non, non, on reste et on s'assoit ! » Il l'installa sur la terrasse et se posa devant lui. « Nous n'avons même pas manger tes gâteaux. Et puis… » Il s'approcha de lui, murmurant à son oreille. « Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité ! »  
- Pas dit toute la vérité ? A quelle sujet ? » Interrogea surpris le médecin, réalisant qu'on venait de le piéger, trop tard hélas, puisque la question était posée.  
- Le repas ! » Lança t'il triomphant ayant reçu la réaction voulue. « Il n'est pas de moi mais de… »  
- Tohru ! Je sais ! » Coupa Hatori qui recommençait à se lever.  
- Mais… Mais … comment tu as su ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Protesta l'écrivain.  
- Elle m'a déjà fait ce plat, et parce que je viens de m'en souvenir ! » Répondit simplement le médecin, debout à présent.  
- Pff… Tu viens de gâcher tout mon effet là. La soirée devenait vraiment amusante. Hatori-chan tu es la personne la plus rabat-joie que je connaisse ! » Rajouta t'il avec une mine boudeuse.  
- Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, fait venir Ayame et non moi ! » Coupa court le médecin pas d'humeur à subir les reproches de son cousin.

Shigure ne se démoralisa pas pour deux sous de la scène qui se passait. C'était un peu logique que cela ne se termine ainsi. C'est pour cela, reprenant son sourire habituel, il rassit Hatori et servit le reste du repas.

- Mais ce soir, c'est toi mon invité. Et La pauvre Tohru serait déçue de savoir que tu n'as pas mangé son plat jusqu'au bout. Imagine ce qui va se passer dans sa petite tête, elle va être malheureuse. Il va croire que sa cuisine ne te plait pas. Tu vas vraiment lui faire ça ? Alors qu'elle t'aime tant ? Vraiment Hatori, tu me… »

Hatori saisit Shigure par son Kimono, le coupant court sur le coup et le ramena contre lui pour l'embrasser avec force, mais douceur mélangées. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix des armes. C'était ça ou le massacrer. En bon médecin, il ne pouvait guère tuer, alors l'embrasser fut la solution pour le faire cesser de parler, de parader, de jubiler et surtout de dramatiser. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire parfois pour un instant de paix. Même s'il devait avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant comme façon d'avoir la paix... Surtout que ça marchait bien. Il sépara alors leurs lèvres et le fixa avec le même calme, la même froideur qui faisait sa personnalité.

Shigure, lui, resta abasourdi, sans réaction devant le geste plus que surprenant de Shigure. Euh… y'avait comme un truc non prévu dans tout ça ? C'était quoi ce petit délire ? Il avait du s'endormir sur son écrit et tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… C'était sa certitude. Cependant, elle tomba vite en miette quand Hatori prit la parole. Bah non, ce n'était pas rêve. Pire, il sentait tout… comment dire… léger, euphorique… bien. Et calme. Alors ça, c'était pas normal. Mais pas normal du tout…

- Bien ! Enfin calmé. Je peux rentrer ! »  
- Hein… mais non ! Pas après ce que tu viens de faire. »  
- Ce que je viens de faire ? » Il se redressa. « C'était simplement un moyen de te faire taire. Alors profite et tais-toi ! Je dois vraiment rentrer Shigure ! »

Shigure le regarda à deux fois. Hatori n'était pas le genre à faire ce genre de truc sans raison solide. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il cachait quelque chose. Cependant, le temps qu'il comprenne cela, la maison était de nouveau vide. Le chien se précipita vers la sortie. Il fixa le dos du dragon, puis sortit pieds nus pour le rejoindre. Il l'arrêta et l'embrassa. Il trouva cela encore meilleur et le plus étonnant c'est que contrairement à d'habitude, le médecin ne le repoussa pas. Il cessa alors le baiser et fixa le brun, surpris, mais avec un sourire heureux. Il venait de comprendre, enfin. Le dragon lui tourna alors le dos et dans l'accompagnement du vent prit la parole.

- La prochaine fois, je veux un dîné fait par tes soins. Et ne pavasse pas trop devant Ayame de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je démentirais avoir un quelconque sentiment pour toi. »

Il venait de confirmer la pensée de Shigure avant de disparaître au bout du chemin. Le brun heureux de cela, retourna dans la maison, et oubliant de débarrasser la terrasse, il s'enferma dans le bureau pour écrire une nouvelle sortie du cœur. Elle commençait avec simplicité, un poème que son cœur chantait…

_La lune amie de la nuit, un jour m'a dit.  
Fait trois pas vers le sud et prie.  
Je l'écoutais et avançais de trois pas.  
Et là, à mes yeux, un ange se dessina.  
Il me demanda mon souhait, avec une mélodie enivrante.  
Je répondis que mon cœur découvre le mot amour.  
Il me dit, avance tout droit, sans le moindre détour.  
Je compris alors le message, et suivit la voie déroutante…_

_Fin_


End file.
